Pixie Magic
by magisak1617
Summary: Pixie's are an abomination of magic, according to the witches council. Naomi knows the danger she's in by moving to Miami, but she can't just pretend like something bad isn't going to happen. Bringing Jax into the equation was part of it, but bringing the chosen one and her friends in wasn't. My take on season 2. Disclaimer NOT Jax x OC, it's just the beginning. Eventually Jemma
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR NAOMI AND HOW SHE CHANGES THE STORYLINE, FOR SHE AND THE CHANGED STORYLINE ARE MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

><p>Pixie magic isn't like other magic in the realm. You've got the basics, wizards and witches who cast spells, Kanay's, who are basically extinct but have control over the elements, vampiric entities who can suck the energy and magic out of other beings, and pixies, the product of the vampiric entities. All that magic has to go somewhere.<p>

Pixie kind isn't 'natural' according to the witches' council, because we are born when another dies, or when multiple people die, at the hands of a vampiric entity. Also because our magic isn't governed by the same laws as theirs and it scares them.

The more people who die to create the pixie, the more powerful the pixie and the harder it is to control the pixie. Most pixies are generally from 1 person, so they're not that powerful and make good minions. Some of the more powerful ones are from around 2-4 people. Really powerful ones are form 5-6 people. No one's ever made one beyond that, but there was an attempt.

1998, London, England, October 31st. One vampiric entity by the name of Francis Xavier tried to make a pixie using 10 subjects of varying ranges of magical ability. There were 2 Kanay's, 4 humans, 3 witches and 1 wizard. The witches' council only knows the aftermath, the explosion in the building from too much magical energy. They believe that creating a pixie with that amount of energy didn't work.

And they forgot about it.

For 15 years, which is when I come into the picture.

* * *

><p>Jax sat alone in the principal's office, waiting for Principle Alonso to arrive. The initial adrenalin rush of moving to Miami and making a good first impression on his classmates, using the dirt bike, had worn off and he was now bored and needed something new to occupy his mind.<p>

What the hell was taking Principle Alonso so long?

"Elephants, tigers, and lions oh my," Jax moved his hands, "Turn this pencil into a steak pie," He did his signiature move and pointed at a pen, which turned into a steak pie, that was striped like a lion's coat.

"Really Jax?" A voice echoed in the room.

Jax jumped up into a fighting stance without a second thought.

"Whose there?" Jax asked in his aussi accent.

"Boo!" A girl with long, slightly curled red hair and deep green eyes appeared behind Jax.

Jax screamed and jumped away from her as she burst out laughing.

"That, was, the, funniest, sound, you've, ever, made," She got out in between laughing fits.

"Naomi, don't do that to me," Jax shook his head, a little angry and a little embarrassed.

"What?" Naomi shrugged, "Don't like people playing pranks on you?" Naomi batted her eyelashes and stepped closer to Jax.

"No," Jax didn't look away from Naomi. She stepped closer again, her eyes mesmerizing him. He knew he should look away, but her pull was too strong. She bit her lip and glanced from his eyes to his lips and back up.

"This is wrong," Jax whispered, leaning closer to Naomi. He didn't want to kiss her, but he did. He wanted so badly to feel her lips on his, to taste her strawberry chap stick again.

But it was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Jax stopped just before their lips touched, grabbing Naomi's shoulders and using them to push himself away.

"Well," Naomi stepped back, taking a deep breath, "IwasinBerlinwhenIthoughtitmightbenicetotakethetraintoParis,soIjumpedthetrainadwenttoParis,whereImetthisreallycutebutreallyrudeboywhoIhadaflingwith,thenIgotaflighttoLondon,whereIspent3daysjustwalkingaroundthecityandthenIgotanotherflight,whichIthoughtwasgoingtoNewYork,butitturnedouttobeheadedtoMiami,andattheairportIsawyousoIdecidedtofollowyou," She said in one breath.

"Repeat that," Jax took his hands off Naomi's shoulder, "Slower please,"

"Well, I was in Berlin when I thought it might be nice to take the train to Paris, so I jumped the train and went to Paris. I met this really cute but really rude boy who I had a fling with, then I got a flight to London. I spent 3 days just walking around the city and then I got another flight. I thought it was going to New York, but it turned out to be headed to Miami, and at the airport I saw you so I decided to follow you," Naomi repeated, slower.

"Thank you," Jax closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "And what the hell do you think you're doing here? This is a school, and last I checked you hated school Naomi," Jax clenched his fist, angry.

"Well, I've always wanted to try it," Naomi shrugged and walked around him, looking at the office.

"Well, you can't, not right now," Jax spun to face her.

"And why not?" Naomi had her signiature cheeky smile on her face, which only meant one thing to Jax. She was planning something, "Afraid I'll ruin your street cred?"

"No," Jax responded a little too quickly, "I'm, I'm afraid you'll, you'll embarrass yourself because you don't know how to act in school," Jax snapped his fingers, happy that he found a reasonable excuse.

"And if I do end up embarrassing myself, I can just erase their memory," Naomi shrugged. Jax's stomach sank, he forgot that Naomi had magic.

"What about," Jax tried to think up something else, but his mind went blank.

"Jax," Naomi looked at his sharply, but her eyes were soft, "I'm staying, okay?" Her voice was soft too, like she was asking his permission instead of telling him.

"Isn't there anywhere else?" Jax asked in a soothing tone, which was easy to do since Australian accents were easily soothing.

"No," Naomi looked down and for the first time Jax wondered what had happened over the summer to make her so different, "There's nowhere else for me to go."

Naomi and Jax locked eyes again, but this time it wasn't because they were thinking about kissing. This time, it was because Naomi's eyes were hauntingly sad and Jax couldn't look away from them.

"Naomi," Jax spoke after a second. He wanted to tell her how sorry he way, and how much he wanted to change the past. He wanted to tell her it would be okay eventually, but he didn't know how.

"Don't Jax," Naomi shushed him, "I know, I'm sorry too."

With that Naomi vanished and Jax was left alone once again in the principal's office

* * *

><p><em>-2 years earlier-<em>

_I was meditating on the grass when he showed up, with his elvis presly inspired hair and his beautiful eyes. He sat down next to me, not saying a word, and copied my pose._

_"Hello," I dropped my hands and turned to him, smiling, "I'm Naomi,"_

_"Jax," He returned the smile, "What are you doing?"_

_"Meditation," I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were magnetic, "It helps me calm down after," I looked down._

_"After fighting with your parents?" Jax asked, dropping his hand and moving his head into my line of sight._

_"Something like that," I nodded, a pit of worry forming in my stomach._

_"Well, whatever it is, I think you'll get through it," Jax smiled again and put his hands back in the meditation position, "So, am I doing this right?"_

_"Hold on," I moved his fingers into the correct position, "There, your all set."_

_"Thanks," Jax smiled before closing his eyes. I returned to meditation, trying to keep his prescence distracting me._

_We meditated for about an hour before Jax started shifting. I opened my eyes and dropped my hands._

_"You done?" I asked, turning to him. He opened his eyes and gave me a sheepish smile. My stomach did a flip flop._

_"Kinda," Jax looked down, "I'm not used to not moving for such a long time," He looked back at me._

_"It's okay," I stood up, "I need to get back home anyway."_

_Jax stood up, "Are we ever going to meet again?" He stepped closer to me._

_"I don't know, are we?" I stepped closer to him, not looking away from his eyes._

_"Tomorrow, 3 o'clock, right here," Jax grabbed my hand softly._

_"Then I'll see you tomorrow," I said softly._

_"I'm looking forward to it," Jax smiled before turning and walking back the way he had come._

* * *

><p>So, this is my first try at an Every Witch Way fanfic.<p>

I hope y'all like it so far, and please point out any spelling mistakes.

- magisak


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I just wanna clarify a few things. This is NOT a Jax x OC fanfic. It's going to be Jemma eventually. The flashbacks will be Jax x OC, because he was in Australia and he was bound to have other girlfriends, etc… The POV of the flashbacks is Naomi, just because I want to show you guys the journey that those two took to be where they are now, which is kinda-friends kinda-enemies. The rest of it is in third person so I don't ruin any surprises (:P)**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR NAOMI AND HOW SHE CHANGES THE STORYLINE, FOR SHE AND THE CHANGED STORYLINE ARE MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

><p>The second Jax had seen Emma he was transfixed. He knew she was the one his dad wanted him to get closer to, but as soon as he saw her all that went out the window. She was more than just a chosen one, she was beautiful and held herself in a way that made you want to be her friend.<p>

She seemed baffled by the fact that her dad, Principle Alonso, whom Jax had just been buttering up, wanted to her to show him around school.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Jax stood up as she finished reciting all the places she'd never been, her brow creasing with worry. At his words, she seemed to relax a little.

"Well, you both need to get out, we have another new student coming and I want to speak with her privately," Principle Alonso shooed them out of his office. He put away Jax's file and had just pulled out Naomi's when the door opened, revealing the girl herself.

"Ah, Ms." Principle Alonso looked down at her file, trying to pronounce her name, "Morey?"

"Moreau, it's French," Naomi corrected, sitting down in one of the chairs, "And I prefer Naomi."

"Well, Naomi, I wanted to speak with you privately about," Principle Alonso sat down in his chair, "your grades and expulsion from your last school," He whispered the words.

"What about it?" Naomi laughed plainly.

"What happened, exactly," Principle Alonso folded his hands on the desk and looked at Naomi.

"I did some bad stuff and got expelled for it. Is there anything more to say?" Naomi matched his steely gaze.

"Yes, I want to know if you are a danger to the students at this school," Principle Alonso wasn't convinced.

"I can assure you I'm no more of a threat than any other student," Naomi leaned forward, "And if you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you,"

"Please," Principle Alonso smiled and leaned back.

"I got into a fight with a guy called Jared Moore. He started it, threw the first punch and whatnot, and when the teachers came around to stop it, he blamed it all on me. His friends even backed him up. I got expelled and he got an official pardon from the school," Naomi was paraphrasing the story, slightly. She was leaving out the incidents leading up to the fight, the other things the school had found out while going through her locker and all the magical ties to the expulsion, all the things Principle Alonso didn't need to know about.

"That's," Principle Alonso was at a loss for words, "An interesting story."

"I know," Naomi smiled.

"So, here is your schedule," Principle Alonso handed Naomi a piece of paper, "Which is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I've put you in advanced English, since I looked through your transcripts and saw what a great writer you are, but your math grades are appaling."

"I don't like math," Naomi shrugged, "I understand everything, I just don't want to try," She waved her hand subtly, casting a spell which would get her out of the office faster.

"Oh, well, in that case," Principle Alonso smiled, "Would you like me to call someone to show you around?" He wanted to get this girl out of his office right now for some reason.

"No, it's fine. I can find my own way," Naomi got up from the chair and headed out the door, her signature smirk on her face.

That had been a little too easy, manipulating the principle into letting her go early. Almost too easy, he was, after all, the father of the chosen one. Shouldn't he be magically protected or something?

Naomi shrugged, not bothering with the details, and looked down at her schedule. Jax had been right, school did bore her to death, math especially, but she needed to do this. She needed to stay safe, and the safest place right now was at the chosen one's side.

Naomi smiled and tele-transported away, somehow managing to end up in the schools swimming pool.

Funny, huh?

* * *

><p><em>Jax and I meditated every single day for the next week, and every day we learned a little but more about each other. I learned that he had a troubled home life, he learned about my father's death when I was born. I learned that he was always rushing about, so the meditation was a nice escape. He learned about my educational history, all the fights I would get into in school.<em>

_Every day, before we started, he would ask me is his positioning was correct. Every day, I would smile, my tongue poking out of my teeth slightly, and correct something about his posture. He could never seem to get it right, and that always amused me._

_On the first two days, Jax immediately left after we finished. On the third, he stayed to chat a little bit, on the fourth he stayed a little bit longer, and that continued until we were spending the entire afternoons just talking and meditating._

_A week from when they first met, Jax was having trouble with his posture, more trouble than usual._

_"Jax, stop it," I laugh/cried as I fixed yet another thing. He shifted another part of his body and I shook my head._

_"Why should I stop?" Jax laughed, "It's too much fun to mess with you," His eyes crinkled as he laughed further._

_"Because then you won't be able to meditate," His back wasn't straight enough, I pushed it into the right position. His hand moved._

_"Ugg, you are so annoying," I rolled my eyes and moved around to his front, "You know that, right?"_

_"Of course," Jax put his hands down, "Isn't that why you decided to be my friend?"_

_"Whoa, hold up buddy," I put a finger to his lips, "You came and sat next to me first. You were the one who wanted to be my friend, remember?"_

_"No," Jax licked my finger, "I don't remember it like that,"_

_"Ew Jax," I pulled my hand away from his face, rubbing the wet finger in the grass to get off all the ax germs, "That's gross,"_

_"I know," Jax sighed and leaned back, looking up at the sky. I joined him and started up at the clouds._

_"Isn't the sky wonderful," I smiled to myself._

_"Ya, it reminds me there's something more out there, something the we could escape to," Jax spoke in a whisper, like he could be overheard by anyone._

_"Do you think about escaping often?" I matched his tone._

_"Ya," Jax looked at me, "Every day. Sometimes the home life just gets a little too hard," He looked back towards the sky._

_"I know how you feel," I turned back towards the sky too._

_There was a long pause. I internally debated telling him about my powers, I know he was internally debating whether or not he should run away from home. I knew, because he seemed like the type to debate that._

_"Can I show you something?" I sat up sharply, finishing my internal argument._

_"Sure," Jax sat up too._

_"Promise you won't freak out?" I asked, wringing my hands._

_"Whatever it is, I won't freak out," Jax put a hand on mine, stopping my fidgeting._

_"Okay," I nodded. Jax retracted his hand from mine._

_I breathed deeply and turned my palms towards the sky. I thought of what I wanted, two vanilla milkshakes. Closing my eyes and letting my mind open up, I allowed the images to completely overtake my thoughts. I could feel them in my hands, the two tall glasses, even though they weren't physically there yet. I grabbed them, mentally and physically, and opened my eyes. There was a flash of light, and then I was actually holding the milkshakes._

_"What?" Jax widened his eyes. He had been lying down and watching me before, but now he was sitting up, "You have magic?"_

_"You know about magic?" I put the milkshakes on the grassy ground in front of me, giving him a warning look._

_"Ya," Jax nodded and then moved his hand oddly. Bluish-black magic appeared and in a second one of the milkshakes was in his hand._

_"You have magic too?" My eyes widened. Jax nodded._

_"Awesome, isn't it?" Jax wiggled his eyebrows, "having a friend whose also a witch or wizard."_

_"Ya," I smiled and grabbed the second milkshake to mask my half-happed tone. He didn't know about the other stuff, he thought I was a witch, which was good enough for now. He didn't need to know the truth._

_"Oh, by the way," Jax looked at me, "How did you cast without moving your hands?" _

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ALL! So, guess what? I'm writing this during science class, since crude oil is really boring. So, not a lot happens in this chapter, but I swear the next one will be better. I'm just really run down right now, I had a lot to do yesterday and didn't have a lot of time to write. Sorry.<strong>

**Replies to reviews:**

**DaddyDirectioner: Thanks! I try to make my stories interesting and unique. And I'll try to update again soon. :)**

**ghostgirl19: WOW! I'm soo please to have a review from you so soon. I absolutely love your work, The Phantom at Iridium High is my favorite fanfic for Every Witch Way on this site (no offense to the others, there good too) And this will be Jemma, as I stated above, it's only going to not be Jemma in the flashbacks to show the past.**

**-magisak**


End file.
